Something More
by Per Ch4nce
Summary: Hayama goes to Naozumi's apartment to confront him after making Sana cry. Takes place directly after events in episode 64. HayamaNaozumi. Shota and Lemon. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction! It takes place after the scene in episode 64 where Sana confronts Naozumi and says that they are no longer friends. I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible, and I apologize for any extremely out-of-character moments. The conversation between Sana and Hayama is adapted from their actual conversation at the beginning of episode 65.

**Warnings:** Shota (male/male sex involving minors), Lemon

**Dedication:** To Jesse for exposing me to _Kodomo no Omocha_.

One-Shot (well, technically two... hits self for bad pun), Hayama/Naozumi

**

* * *

**

**Something More**

Sana ran crying from Naozumi's apartment. She started heading home, thinking about what he had just said, thinking about how he had revealed her love for Hayama. Of course, only people who had been there the morning she left for the months of location shooting for the movie would know it was Hayama. But one of the people there was Hayama. But maybe he didn't see that live broadcast. Maybe he didn't hear what Naozumi had said. Maybe…

Speak of the devil (perhaps literally according to Sana), she turned a corner on her run and ran straight into Hayama, falling over.

"Agh! What are you doing here!" Sana shrieked from the ground.

"I'm walking." Hayama noticed that Sana was crying, and a hint of caring entered his expression, imperceptible except to those who really knew him. "What's wrong?"

"N… nothing." Sana quickly got up and started to run away, but she only got two steps in before she was held back. "Let go of my arm!"

Hayama waited until Sana stopped struggling. "Naozumi said some things on TV… I want to know the truth. Is it true? …Tell me the truth! I'll only believe it if I hear it from you."

The truth? "The truth… Then, Hayama, will you tell me the truth, too? Do you really love me? Naozumi said you do… He's only my friend, but… we aren't friends anymore…" Sana looked into Hayama's eyes. "He told me he liked me… but I turned him down… because I like you."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Sana started crying and threw her arms around Hayama's neck. At first, Hayama was startled. Then, he got angry. He realized that Naozumi was the reason she was crying in the first place. He let Sana cry for a while longer, and put his hand on her back. Then he broke loose from Sana's hold and started walking the way she had come.

Sana watched as Hayama walked away. Her tears stopped flowing, and she turned to go home. She couldn't believe she had told him… and he didn't do anything…

------------------------------

Hayama found Naozumi's apartment and was standing at the door. He knocked.

Naozumi answered the door. "Come on in. I thought you'd show up. I even asked Maeda to leave so we could have some privacy."

Hayama immediately stormed into the apartment and pushed Naozumi, making him stumble backwards. Naozumi simply stood up straight again and smiled. He walked around Hayama and closed the door, with Hayama's eyes following him the whole time.

"Come, sit down." Naozumi led Hayama into the living room, but Hayama didn't sit. His muscles were tense and his glare radiated rage.

"What did you do to Sana?" said Hayama, quietly.

"Nothing. Besides, I know she loves you, not me. It hurt, but I've accepted that now. But I can't forget her completely until I find someone new…"

"Then go, do it. There are plenty of girls dying for you to be their boyfriend."

"But, I don't want some annoying airhead. I want someone with more…" Naozumi closed his eyes and smiled, his voice trailing off along with his thoughts.

"With more what?"

Naozumi started to walk toward Hayama slowly.

"Just, with… more."

Hayama was just confused and infuriated more by this enigmatic Naozumi. Naozumi kept walking forward, then he stopped and began to walk in a circle around Hayama, who refused to move, watching as much of Naozumi's movement as he could with his peripheral vision. Hayama only turned to face Naozumi when Naozumi stopped walking.

"Perfect," Naozumi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have… more."

"Huh?" Hayama's eyes widened as suddenly Naozumi came up and kissed him on the mouth. Hayama pushed him off and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Naozumi replied by continuing to walk toward Hayama, who was now backing away, staring at Naozumi out of shock. Again, Naozumi said, "Perfect."

This made Hayama snap out of his shock and turn around. The last time Naozumi had said "perfect" he had been kissed involuntarily. By the time Hayama noticed the hallway he had just been walking down and the bed he was about to fall onto, it was too late. Naozumi was on top of him, and began to kiss his neck.

Naozumi worked his way around to Hayama's mouth, kissing it again. This time, he was able to open Hayama's jaw, and slipped his tongue inside the boy's mouth, receiving one in return.

Hayama was still trying to resist Naozumi, but it was getting harder and harder. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the boy…

While Hayama was wasting time thinking, Naozumi was unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped it off, and then moved his mouth onto it, exploring the terrain of Hayama's bare chest with his tongue. He took off his own shirt as well.

Hayama still couldn't get his body to move. He was concentrating on trying to get control of his arms, which seemed to be ignoring his commands and desires to hit Naozumi, get his shirt back (which they were powerless to prevent Naozumi from taking off his body), and let him run away from this apartment. But his concentration was broken when Naozumi found his nipple. Naozumi had successfully distracted Hayama enough with his lips around his nipple, making Hayama close his eyes, to remove the rest of their clothing without Hayama noticing.

Hayama did notice, however, when Naozumi started stroking his hard (to Hayama's surprise) cock. Naozumi slowly rubbed Hayama up and down, and he couldn't help but notice that Hayama was… the perfect size. A little smaller than his own, but so tantalizing…

Naozumi couldn't last much longer. He had been hard now for such a long time, and Hayama's body was so inviting… He pulled back a bit, but continued to slowly pump Hayama's beautiful, now-wet cock. Naozumi moved his face closer to Hayama's, and gave the boy, who at this point was more confused and in more pleasure than he had ever been in his life, another deep, passionate kiss before positioning himself. He entered Hayama slowly, with no intention of hurting him. Hayama felt the large, stiff object squeeze inside of him, while Naozumi expertly worked away at the other side of his body.

Once Naozumi was fully inside of Hayama, he began to move back and forth, slowly at first, but then gaining speed until the usually quiet Hayama was moaning from pleasure. He kept moving, breathing heavily, and doing some moaning of his own. He felt the tightness of Hayama's ass wrapped around his cock, making it seem as though he never wanted Naozumi to leave him.

Naozumi released inside Hayama. Hayama felt the warmth spread through his body, filling him with Naozumi's heat. But Hayama was far from over. While Naozumi was still in his state of sheer euphoria, Hayama began to move them. He pulled himself off of Naozumi, and rolled them over, so Naozumi was lying on the bed. Face down. Hayama lay himself on top of Naozumi and whispered in his ear, "My turn."

Hayama pushed himself inside, making Naozumi cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He started moving in and out of the boy at a moderate pace, and sped up as Naozumi moaned louder and louder, until he was practically screaming. Hayama reached around, fondling Naozumi's soaked member.

"Hayama…" Naozumi cried, quietly and breathlessly. Over. And Over. Again. "More…"

Hayama kept going, steadying out his pace. He came inside Naozumi. Three seconds later, he practically fell on top of the boy's back. Both were breathing heavily. Hayama rolled off of Naozumi, so they were next to each other. As their hearts calmed down, they got closer together, and fell asleep with Naozumi in Hayama's strong arms, his back against Hayama's smooth chest.

Naozumi sighed.

"We should tell Sana," thought Hayama.


End file.
